Yami and Jack
by Jakester910
Summary: A story about a boy and the spirit of a mask


Yami & Jack

It was a sunny after-noon when eight-year-old Jack walked home from school. They had made masks in his third-grade class. His was just white with eyeholes, no nose or mouth. He went home and told his dad they made masks in class. He went to bed with his mask by his side. There was a problem with their gas stove in the kitchen and it started on fire. Jacks father hurried him and his mother out of the house everyone was safe and the fire-fighters were on the way.

Suddenly jack noticed he had forgotten his mask. He ran into the house to get it. His mother ran in after him to keep him from going in to the house. Jack had gotten to the house before his mom. He ran to his room and grabbed his mask, which was now black from the ash and smoke. His mother was running to get him when a beam fell on her killing her instantly. His father noticed that his wife and son were missing so he ran into the house. Coincidentally another beam fell on him killing him instantly. Jack ran out of the house and was standing in the yard when the fire-fighters arrived.

When Jack was told his parents were dead he cried and cried for hours on end. Jack was sitting in an orphanage looking at his mask when the building caught fire. He ran strait out of the building. Every one that had been in the building when the fire started, aside from Jack, died. Jack was sitting on the curb when all of a sudden Yami the spirit of darkness showed himself to Jack. At first Jack was scared but he stayed because so far Yami was the only human like being around.

Yami wore a black cloak and had horns. He told Jack that he would make it so he would never be sad again. This made Jack very happy. He asked Yami how he would make it so he would no longer be sad. Yami said all he had to do was swear his allegiance and never take off his mask. He said ok because he was eager to be happy all the time. Yami handed him his mask that he thought he had had in his hands, but this mask was different it had a hood like Yami. Yami reminded him that once heput it on he could never take it off. Jack slid the mask on and asked how this would make him happy. Yami said that he would have the power to defeat any enemy that confronted him. Jack asked what kind of power and how would he use it. Yami said it is the power from within it resides in all people just some don't use it.

The next day jack was at school and one of the sixth-graders was making fun of him for his mask. Jack was getting angry and kind of sad. Then he remembered Yami's promise. He told the sixth-grader to leave him alone or he would be severely punished. The sixth-grader thought Jack was crazy so he balled his fist reeled back to hit Jack right in the face, then out of nowhere, Jack moved with light-speed and hit him square in the face. All the other kids were shocked, but Jack wasn't done yet he kept wailing on him till he was a bloody pulp. For the second time in less than a minute every one was shocked when Jack caught fire and engulfed the sixth-grader in flames. He burned till all that was let was a pile of ashes. For some reason jack couldn't stop the whole school started to burn. Now the mask started to grow horns like Yami. Jack was scared so he tried to take off the mask but when he did there was a pulling sensation in his eyes. He pulled again and realized that to remove the mask he would loose his eyes. He braced himself and pulled as hard as he could and it ripped his eyes out now there were two streams of blood down the front of the mask. the whole school burned down some how every one that was there died and was accounted for accept one blind third-grader, Jack. No one knows what happened to him or where he is now but it is said he does every thing in his power to resist Yami. Over the years the hood of his mask has frayed he added the beads and animal claws he received from an Indian. It is told that the Indians gift was blessed to help Jack stay in control. The war between Jack and Yami will never end so the customary "The End" doesn't fit, rather I would say;

To Be Continued...


End file.
